Yours
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Gaara has difficulties with both accepting and believing in love. He is sure that if he lets his heart go, he will be betrayed. Can Sakura's love save him, or has she already lost him? In any case, she tells him no matter what that she belongs to him.


**Hiya! A lovely little lemon one-shot for all of you to enjoy! I was on a roll with this yesterday, but I got interrupted when I was called into work, but I've finished it now, and that's all that matters.**

**Don't own Naruto.**

_**Yours**_

She stood before him, stark naked. All he could do was stare at her as she leaned back slightly, sliding her pert ass over the top of the bench top and spreading her legs right in front of him. Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat as the lump in his pants became hard. Sakura smiled seductively at him, parting her legs further and allowing him to see her sweet, wet folds. Damn!

"What are you waiting for, Gaara?" she purred. "I've told you before that this is all yours. Why do you doubt that?"

A low guttural sound emitted from somewhere deep within him as he fought a battle to stay where he was. "What about the Hyuuga?" he demanded in a growl.

Sakura shrugged. "What about him?"

"You had sex with him."

"I didn't."

"I don't believe you!"

"Why not?" Sakura demanded, tired of this. "I've told you before that it's _you _that I love! Why can't you believe this?"

The truth was, he couldn't believe that anyone could love him. When Sakura had told him how she felt, he'd freaked out. They'd had a perfectly good relationship based purely on sex, so why complicate things with something they both knew was impossible? And yet she kept saying it, and he kept falling into her arms. Well, not this time. This time he was going to be strong and... Accidentally his gaze flicked down and he knew he'd lost.

Moving forward, he reached her quickly, allowing her to undo him so that he sprang out of his pants, already ready for her. She wrapped her legs around him and guided him to her core, his tip brushing against her lightly. His body shuddered when he felt how wet she was as he slid his tip in, teasing her. She tried to pull him into her, but he put his hands on her thighs, preventing them from joining fully.

"Gaara," Sakura moaned as she tried to sheathe him inside her.

This was what he wanted from her. Just sex. That was something he could handle, nothing emotional, just pure, basic instincts. He'd lived his life on instinct, and it had served him well. Emotions complicated things too much. Slowly he slid into her further, eliciting gasps from her as he entered her achingly slowly. She grabbed hold of him desperately, her nails attempting to dig into him.

Finally he was completely inside her, and Gaara felt the tension that had been building recently just melt away inside Sakura's deep channel. He groaned as she moved against him, her naked body against his clothed one rubbing until he snapped and pulled almost all the way out, then thrusting deep and hard inside of her. She cried out as he hit inside of her, but this was just the beginning.

Moving at a steady rate, he continued to move in and out of her, driving them both more than a little crazy with his pace. He wasn't being slow, but he also wasn't moving fast enough to satisfy them both quickly and efficiently. But then, that would just mean that the pleasure would last longer, and Gaara was fine with that.

Sakura let out a little moan, and he felt like he would burst into flame. She always made that sound if he hit a certain spot in her, and he realised that he just had. Moving against her, he hit the spot again, and she almost screamed. He slowed down a little and smirked slightly at her new moan, a disappointed one. He stopped thrusting and she looked up at him, not knowing why.

Bringing his hands up, Gaara pushed her on to her back before he began to thrust inside her again, faster than before. His eyes devoured the sight of her breasts bouncing and shaking along with their beat and he moved a hand up over her belly to cup one of her mounds. Sakura arched her back at the dual sensation of his thrusts and his hand squeezing her breast, her lips parted in delight at the sensations that all of this was causing.

Suddenly Gaara felt himself reach a certain point, and he quickened his pace. Sakura screamed as he hit the deepest spot inside of her, and he felt her walls begin to tighten around him. He sped up in response, his movements desperate as they both sought their release. Almost there, almost there! Finally, she clamped down hard on him, screaming his name and milking him for all that he was worth, even as he spilled into her not once, but twice.

Jerkily he thrust into her, the last of his strength leaving him as he collapsed onto her. Sakura's weary arms reached down to pull him closer and she snuggled against him, with him still buried so deep inside of her. Gaara would have pushed her away, but he was too sated and comfortable to move, so he simply lay there, letting her hold him. He could feel her breathing even out and knew that she was sleeping lightly.

Looking down at her, Gaara felt that everything he'd done in his life should not have led him to her arms. Especially not when one of the terrible things he'd done had been to her. He'd nearly killed her, and yet here she was, bringing him to life. Love was not something he felt that he was capable of, and yet, Sakura was so close to bringing it out of him, and it scared him. No, it _terrified _him. Why? Because it meant if she betrayed him, he would die.

Holding her close, he closed his eyes, thinking about his last trip to Konoha. While he was there, he couldn't help but notice the way the male population treated her, especially the ones who were closest to her. But the one that had stood out the most was the Hyuuga prodigy himself. His eyes had been all over Sakura the instant the two of them were in sight of each other, and he'd even attempted monopoly on her time.

Sakura hadn't even seemed to notice this, not at first anyway. He'd been flirting with her, and then she flirted back. The reason Gaara was sure that they'd slept together was because they'd both disappeared at the same time, and when he'd gone to her place to look for her, he'd sensed the Hyuuga's presence. Sure, he hadn't _seen _anything, but why else would Neji be in Sakura's home, alone with her at night?

It was a week later that she'd first told him that she loved him, and he'd freaked out by attempting to push her away. And yet despite that, she'd held on to him, refusing to let go, making him doubt what he'd seen that night. But still he'd thrown it in her face, and she hadn't even blinked, just saying in a calm voice that she'd never slept with the Hyuuga.

Opening his eyes, Gaara looked down at the woman he held in his arms, suddenly and inexplicably believing her. She hadn't slept with another man. She'd been faithful. But why? Sakura would probably be better off with someone else, someone who could give her the love she craved so deeply. Maybe she should be with the Hyuuga. If not him, then Uchiha or one of the other of her multitude of admirers. And yet the thought of her with anyone else made his stomach churn with anger and jealousy.

It was then that Sakura stirred, and she looked up at him, a lazy smile on her face. "Gaara," she whispered, and he felt his body react to just the sound of her voice.

It was obvious that she felt it too, since they were still joined. She grinned and pushed him onto his back, following him and keeping them joined. She straddled him and he felt himself go hard again. Why did his body always have to react like this? Why couldn't she leave him alone for once? Yet even as he thought this, she ground against him and his wit fled.

Sakura was removing his shirt, and once it was gone, she ran her hands over the muscles of his chest. Using his sand while he still had some of his brain working, Gaara moved them to their bedroom, helping her to then remove the remainder of his clothing. She continued to grind against him, a sound almost like purring emitting from her as she worked herself on him.

She whimpered slightly at the sensations that seemed to be running through her, and Gaara moved his hips up to match the pace that she was setting before roughly pulling her under him and taking control. He thrust deep and hard inside of her until she was screaming her name, and when they both reached their peak, he collapsed on top of her, exhausted once more.

This time Sakura did not fall asleep, instead she lightly brushed her fingers through his hair until he gathered enough strength to raise his head to look at her.

"I love you, Gaara," she whispered, and instead of arguing with her this time, Gaara simply moved off her, pulling her close and burying his face in her neck.

"You know that I can't love you, Sakura," he told her.

"Yes you can," she told him. "I know you don't think you can love, but the capacity is there. You've already shown some of it with your siblings, you friends and your people. Don't worry. When you're ready to love me, I'll still be here. I'm yours, Gaara, and I'll always love you, no matter what."

Her simple statement stirred something within him, but he pushed it away. She might be in love with him, but that didn't mean that it was returned. He held affection for her, yes, but that didn't mean it was... love. That accursed word was a bane on his existence, and he mentally cursed his uncle for taking away his ability to love. No matter what Sakura said, caring was as far as he could or would go.

Maybe she shouldn't be with him. The thought resurfaced, along with the jealousy at the thought of her with anyone else. If he wasn't in love with her, then he realised that he was already well on the way. But what would he do if he did fall? Could he take being hurt again? Maybe he should just end it with her, get it out of the way now.

Gaara looked down at the woman in his arms and his resolved faltered. _Maybe tomorrow_, he thought as she reached up and pulled him into a kiss.

**So, I hoped you enjoyed that. **_**Did **_**Sakura cheat on Gaara with Neji? That is something I leave entirely up to your own imagination. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
